1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a lift truck and more particularly with particular apparatus which allows a lift truck to be transported and which assures that the mast assembly of the lift truck is protected from damage when the lift truck travels over rough terrain.
2. Prior Art
Lift trucks having mast assemblies mounted to a frame and motor means such as a hydraulic cylinder or cylinders for tilting the mast assembly forwardly and rearwardly relative to the frame are of course well known to the prior art. A particular problem which has existed with such lift trucks has been that when the lift truck is operating over rough terrain or driven at relatively high speeds along somewhat bumpy roads, the mast assembly is subjected to high stresses at its pivot and cylinder anchor points, especially when carrying an unequally distributed load thus resulting in increased wear and possible damage to the mast and its jointed parts. The present invention provide a unique and effective solution to this problem which prevents high twisting stresses from being applied to the cylinders and the anchor joint in an inexpensive manner and in a manner which can be adapted for use in existing lift trucks.